


Solitaire

by Little_Stargazer



Series: You're Not Scary [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: In the midst of being hunted by a killer robot, Kagome decides to sit and play a game of solitaire.





	Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> [Crack]fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

When she was fifteen, Kagome never expected this to be what her life would amount to when she finally grew up. Sure, she expected that it would be weird, seeing as how she meddled with time and all, but this was just too much honestly. Sitting and subjecting herself to being prey for a murder stuffed in a rabbit suit was too much for  **anyone** . She let out a sigh and shuffled the deck of cards she had brought with her.

She settled on playing a game of solitaire. Springy was off somewhere plotting her demise, surely, but she wasn’t worried about it. She had many people in the past desire to kill her, and look- none of them had succeeded yet. She still occasionally checked the cameras to look for him, but she eventually gave up on that rickety device and settled on using her abilities to track his malicious aura. 

He had kept away from her for the past two days following the incident with the saran wrap. That left things quite peaceful in her office, but a bit boring.

She had gotten used to outsmarting the killer in his rotting disguise. It was fun if she were to speak honestly on the entire thing. He hated that she would often be one or two steps ahead of him due to her capability to sense his aura and locate his presence so easily, and he loathed how she would do what no other security guard had done thus far- survive.

She would leave the office and set up hindrances to him that worked better than the voice audio. She hadn’t done any of that throughout this night. The cards scattered out along the rusted desk demanded her attention, and she eventually gave a huff of aggravation. After countless shuffling through the cards she had at her disposal, she let out an annoyed groan.

In her distraction, Springtrap appeared at the door, peeking his head in to find the small woman sitting in there. She held a few cards in her hands, and she was mumbling something under her breath.

“Why in the  _ fuck _ don’t I have a red seven?!” 

Shortly after that hiss of words, she plucked a different card from her hand and held it over the table. As if finally noticing him behind her, she turned without any fear expressed on her features.

Kagome looked up at the killer with a raised eyebrow before looking to the card in her hand. There were a few seconds of silence where Springtrap expected her to start screaming or crying or  _ something _ considering she was so close to death at his hands, at last, yet nothing came. She almost looked painfully disinterested at him before she turned back to her game of solitaire, setting the card in her hand down after glaring at it for a few seconds.

“If you tell anyone that I’m putting a black seven on a black eight, I’m throwing you in an industrial trash compactor, where you belong.”


End file.
